Aus Trauer wird Leidenschaft
by modern.writer
Summary: Mitchell bekommt eine Absage und sucht jetzt Nähe zu Cam


Heute war ein ganz normaler Tag im Haus der Tucker-Pritchetts, nur nicht für Mitchell. Heute war der Tag, an dem er sein großes Plädoyer halten soll. Seit Wochen arbeitete er schon daran und hatte kaum Zeit für Cam und die Familie. Während Lilly sich mit einer Freundin verabredete, ging Mitchell nochmal seinen kompletten Vortrag durch, aber bemerkte nicht, wie Cam ihn bewunderndswert beobachtete. Es war an der Zeit sich auf den Weg zu machen. ,Warte heute Abend nicht auf mich Schatz, ich komme bestimmt sehr spät nach Hause." sagte Mitch während er Cam einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

Inwzischen waren viele Stunden vergangen, in denen Cam alleine zuhause saß. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab: ,Was hatte er für ein Glück, Mitchell zu haben. Sein Freund war ein bewunderndswerter, großherziger und gutaussehender Mann, der dazu auch eine Menge an Geld verdiente. Was könnte er sich mehr wünschen? Hatte er Mitchell überhaupt verdient?"

Bei diesem Gedanken hörte er wie die Tür aufging und sein Freund langsam herein schlurfte. ,Mitchell! Wie war es? Hast du alles hinbekommen wie du es geübt hattest?" fragte Cam aufgeregt. Mitchell starrte stattdessen nur auf den Boden. Während Cam angespannt auf eine Antwort wartete, wendete Mitch langsam seinen Blick ab und schaute Cam traurig in die Augen.

Allein sein Blick sagte ihm alles, es waren keine Worte nötig um ihn zu deuten.

Cam ging langsam einen Schritt auf Mitch zu und legte seine Arme um ihn. ,Alles wird gut.", flüsterte Cam und streichelte beruhigend durch Mitchells Haare. Mitchell fiel ihm wortwörtlich in die Arme denn er war zu deprimiert um sich noch oben zu halten. ,Schatz, jetzt hör mir zu.", sagte Cam leise während er sich aus der Umarmung löste und Mitchells Hände nahm. ,Du hast dein Allerbestes gegeben und du weißt auch ganz genau, dass ich für dich da bin. Du bist ein erfolgreicher Mann und ich bewundere dich zu tiefst denn ich habe nie einen stärkeren Mann getroffen. Lass den Kopf nicht hängen nur wegen eines blöden Plädoyers."

Mitch schaute Cam tief in die Augen, kam ihm näher und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. ,Cam...ich bin dir so dankbar..." sagte Mitchell leise. "Niemals so wie ich dir.", erwiderte Cam und schaute in die ozean-blauen Augen seines Freundes.

Er blickte auf seine Lippen und kam immer und immer näher. Cameron küsste ihn sanft und biss ihm leicht auf die Lippe während er mit der einen Hand durch Mitchells Haare fuhr. Mitchell erwiderte den Kuss. Cam konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht von seinem Freund abwenden und fragte: ,Wie kannst du eigentlich nach so einem anstrengenden Tag noch so verdammt gut aussehen?" ,Cam, ich sehe doch wirklich nicht besonders vorteilhaft aus.", widersprach Mitchell. ,Du willst mich doch jetzt veralbern oder? Du siehst fantastisch aus und vor allem für mich unglaublich vorteilhaft Süßer.", sagte Cam empört und strich mit einer Hand über Mitchells Hemd. Plötzlich merkte Cam wie er sanft gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde. Mitchell begann ihn sanft zu küssen, als ob er so seine Dankbarkeit ausdrücken wollte. Cam spürte den immer größer werdenden Widerstand und drückte Mitchell an sich während er mit seinen Händen über Mitchells Rücken streichelte. Aus einem sanften wurde langsam ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss indem alles um sie herum vergessen wurde. Cam strich über Mitchells Anzug und öffnete die ersten drei Knöpfe seines Hemdes. Auf einmal löste sich Cam schwertuend von Mitch und ging rückwärts in Richtung Schlafzimmer wobei er Mitchell einen Blick zu warf der wohl nach dem Verlangen dass Mitchell ihm folgen sollte war.

Auf dem Weg dorthin öffnete Mitch auch noch die letzten Knöpfe seines Hemdes und schob Cam auf das Bett während sie ununterbrochen in einem Kuss verwickelt waren. Mitchell beugte sich über Cam wobei Cam ihn immer näher zu sich heran zog. Nun berührten sie sich mit jedem Körperteil. Einer der beiden löste sich kurz aus dem Kuss. Sie schauten sich tief in die Augen und für einen Moment gab es nur noch sie selbst und um sie herum nichts weiter als die Stille. Nach diesem Moment spürten die beiden dass Gefühl, dass sie füreinander geschaffen waren so stark wie nie zuvor und schon lagen die Lippen der beiden wieder aufeinander. Cameron fuhr mit der einen Hand langsam über den nackten Oberkörper seines Freundes während die andere sich in Mitchells weichen Haaren vergrub. Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich und deren Körper streichten einander auf und ab.

Cameron seuftzte glücklich als sie letztendlich nebeneinander im Bett lagen, Mitchells Kopf auf Cams Schulter während Cam sanft und leicht über Mitchells Arm streichtelte. ,Du bist der Mann meiner Träume Mitchell.", flüsterte er Mitchell leise ins Ohr. Er hatte nichts mehr zu befürchten, er war wunschlos glücklich, mit dem Mann sein Leben leben zu dürfen, den er über alles liebte.

**The End**

**Gebt mir gerne ein Feedback wie euch es gefallen hat ob ihr nochmal eine ähnliche Fanfiction haben wollt! Liebe Grüßee und schönen Tag allen noch :)**


End file.
